


can't get enough

by lostin_space



Series: A Prince and His Knight [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bodyguard, Flirting, Jesse Manes Being an Asshole, M/M, trapped together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “You do know we are under lockdown, right? You shouldn’t be playing. You should be cowering in the corner in fear,” his guard said. Michael smiled and let his feet hit the wall again.“Why would I be afraid when I have a big, strong man to protect me?”
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: A Prince and His Knight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554406
Comments: 17
Kudos: 164





	can't get enough

**Author's Note:**

> from trope au mashup prompt list: 14. Bodyguard AU & 70. Locked in a room together 
> 
> this is much longer than I intended. I got carried away.

Michael was pouting. 

It wasn’t really a new thing, he pouted a lot and it usually got him what he wanted, but the last month of having his own personal guard had taught him that there were in fact people who could resist his pouting. It was extremely annoying and he would’ve really appreciated the attention, but God forbid he get any of that.

However, now the castle was on lockdown because of a threat to the royal family and each member had been shucked away to their own private hideaways so that no one could find them all.

That meant he had all the time in the world to get attention from the really pretty man that was his guard.

“It’s creepy that you never smile, you know,” he said, flipping around on the bed in the corner of the small space. He angled himself to where his head was hanging off the edge and his feet were firmly on the wall. The guard didn’t move a muscle, much less speak. So, Michael let out a loud, childish whine. It got him immediately shushed.

“Are you trying to get killed, Prince Michael?” he asked and Michael’s face lit up.

“He speaks!”

Michael was one of the only royal children to have a male guard. Most of them were women, something about being able to protect and bond with the children in a way men were shit at. However, it didn’t take very long to realize Michael was very talented at getting what he wanted. He had charmed every nanny he’d ever had into letting him break the rules. And then, once he got older, he would seduce them too. It led them to the decision to get him a male guard in order to prevent that.

Jokes on them.

“Hey,” Michael called after the man had gone back to his stoic silence from his place between the door and the bed. Michael pushed his foot off the wall, using his arms to balance him as he reached to nudge his foot against his guard’s back. He heard a sigh.

“Haven’t you ever been taught not to catch a soldier off guard?”

“Sure I have,” Michael said, nudging him again. He almost fell off the bed reaching for him. “Hey.”

“You do know we are under lockdown, right? You shouldn’t be playing. You should be cowering in the corner in fear,” his guard said. Michael smiled and let his feet hit the wall again. 

“Why would I be afraid when I have a big, strong man to protect me?” he asked. His guard shook his head and Michael liked to imagine he was smiling. He wondered if he had a pretty smile. “Are you smiling? Can I see it?”

His guard turned around and he wasn’t smiling, but it looked like he was smiling before and Michael took it as a win. He grinned wildly.

“What’s your name?” he asked, “Somehow you’ve been around me every single day for a month and I don’t know your name. They never told me it and Guard is pretty boring. What’s your name?” The guard didn’t answer. “Oh, come on! We’re stuck in here for however long and I am going to die of boredom. Please, sir, entertain me.”

His guard took a long, heavy breath that seemed to be saying ‘this is my job, stop making me smile’. Michael flipped over, crawling a bit towards the guard. He looked away and Michael felt triumphant.

“You do know you’re my employer, don’t you?” The guard asked and just a hint of a smile was showing on his beautiful features. Most of the guards were hardened and looked aged beyond their years. This one was young and overwhelmingly attractive. And, seeing that smile, Michael felt dizzy.

Still, he made a wounded noise that made the guard smile wider. “I’m not your employer, my father is. We are peers.”

The guard scoffed, “In what universe are we peers? You are my superior in every way.”

“No,” Michael argued, crawling closer, “We are peers. Two men just doing their jobs.”

The guard licked his lips and smiled, blinking all slow as he shook his head. Michael felt mesmerized. How did he not noticed this man before he became his guard? Where had he been his whole life? 

“Alex,” he said, “My name is Alex.”

“Alex,” Michael repeated and he decided in that moment that it was the most beautiful name ever. He flopped onto his back, his palm pressed over his heart. Alex smiled wider, his teeth showing. “Tell me, Alex, do you have a girlfriend?” He paused and fluttered his eyelashes. “Boyfriend?”

Alex let out a soft laugh, “I don’t have time for all of that.”

“Nonsense!” Michael announced, “We have all the time in the world until we don’t and it looks like right now we have plenty. We have no idea how long we’ll be stuck here together. Could be days. Weeks, even. They take these threats so very seriously.”

“Mmm, funny, my options are so very limited in this room,” Alex mused. Michael tilted his head and ran his tongue over his teeth. 

“I suppose they are.”

Alex said nothing more and turned his focus back on the door. Michael sighed. He wished that he could save the feeling of attention for when he didn’t have it. It would make life so much easier. This time, he reached his foot out and dragged it down Alex’s back and untucked his pristine shirt. Then he pushed his foot up his bare back. He did it all slow, waiting to be told to stop or for Alex to step away.

“Your Highness, I do not believe this is helping the situation,” Alex said, but he didn’t move away. 

“It's helping my situation.”

Alex looked over his shoulder. 

“And what might that situation be?”

“The one where I’m stuck in a tiny little room with a gorgeous man who doesn’t seem against my advances.”

Alex smiled at him and sighed, stepping a little closer to Michael while he looked back at the door. “I’ve heard stories about you, you know? You managed to get a guard in bed who taught me. She was one of the best I’d known and she lost her credibility because she slept with you." 

"No,” Michael protested, “She went to my father and said she couldn’t be around me anymore, I think she was embarrassed of sleeping with a man half her age, but she refused to say that to my father, so he assumed I was the terror and she was being kind. He speaks highly of her, she works for him still, just with him instead." 

"Ah, well, that’s not what my father told me,” Alex said. Michael paused, his foot pressing into his warm, muscular back. 

“Your father? Who is your father?”

With a sigh, Alex answered, “Jesse Manes.”

Michael quickly removed his foot and sat up, staring at him with wide eyes. He did not like Jesse Manes. While most of his memories of the man were tied to those days when he had to learn how to sword fight as a child, they were all bad. Like the time Isobel had woven flowers into his hair and Sir Manes had ripped them out, not bothering if some of his hair came with it. Or when he caught Michael admiring another boy’s stance and had kicked him to the ground. Jesse had a talent for making him cry and then telling him he couldn’t go to his father because what would he say? No king would be proud of a son who couldn’t even make it through sparring lessons without crying. So he never did.

Michael could only imagine how mean a child of that man could be.

“I’m sorry for touching you, Sir, I didn’t mean it,” he said. Jesse Manes was manipulative and he could only assume Alex had gotten that trait. Maybe he was just waiting for him to push too far before he had to “defend” himself. The thought had Michael scared to be stuck here with him.

However, Alex let out a slow sigh and turned around to face him. Michael watched him with dread pooling. This is what he gets for being too forward. He gets trapped with a man who hates him. 

“I am not my father,” he said sternly.

Michael barely had time to process that before he was being kissed. Senselessly kissed. Blissfully kissed. Michael couldn’t even think straight. It was a kiss he never wanted to end.

But it did end and he just stared at Alex in a daze.

“I’m not my father,” he stated again and Michael nodded, moving in for another kiss. Alex chuckled and let him, though he kept it short. “I need to guard the door now. We are still under lockdown.”

“Can I have another later then?” Michael asked.

“You can have much more than that later,” Alex teased, “And I won’t even ask to be removed from your service.”

Michael dramatically fell back on the bed with a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
